Club Activo Clan Uzumaki
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡De veras! Este fic continúa. Gaara sigue persiguiendo al vendedor, ¿Qué pasa en la mente de Kankuro por ocho segundos? ¿Logrará Naruto inflitrarse para intentar invitar a Hinata a su fiesta y de paso sacarle una cita? Capítulo tres arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Club Activo Clan Uzumaki**. 

**Summary **- Naruto quiere a Hinata, Hinata quiere a Naruto, Hiashi no quiere a Naruto cerca de Hinata, a Naruto no le agrada Hiashi y Hinata no quiere que su papá termine matando a Naruto. Sin contar la sombra de Sasuke por Konoha, la repentina dieta de Chouji, el campamento de Sai, las extrañas relaciones de los demás y la fundación por parte de Naruto del "Club Activo Clan Uzumaki" ¿Qué será de todos ellos?

Capítulo uno - _Lo primero es lo primero_.

Como la mayoría de los fics, esto no comenzó precisamente en Konoha, menos en una misión y mucho menos en Suna, la aldea del sonido o todas esas aldeas reales o inventadas. No señor, todo comenzó con un personaje en particular que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde hallar a...

-¡ITAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Sasuke lanzó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo logró auyentar aves, peces pequeños y a sus compañeros actuales, quienes casi se caen de la balsa improvisada en la que navegaban.

-Disculpe jefe -Karin le interrumpió- pero no creo que hallemos a su hermano mayor navegando a mitad del océano si se supone que él está buscando a los bijus...

-¿Y tú desde cuando tomas las desiciones? -Preguntó sumamente molesto el Uchiha.

-Bueno... es que si nos ponemos a pensar...

-Y eso es lo único que harán, pensar, además¡Uno nunca sabe si Itachi podría aparecer por aquí! Así que mejor cierra la boca y naveguemos hacia el norte.

Los otros solo le limitaron a obedecer, pero si hubieran ido al sur, hubieran visto a Kisame y a Itachi en una balsita navegando rumbo a tierra, justo detrás de ellos, pero esa es otra historia y quiero hacer sufrir un poco a Sasuke ya que este es el único fragmento del capítulo en el que va a salir.

Ahora sí, vayamos a Konoha.

Un rubio en particular lo descubrió. Jamás creyó que ese día llegaría, de hecho, jamás esperó vivir para experimentarlo.

Pero ahi estaba, al alcance de sus manos, un brillo en sus ojos reflejaba su alegría y...

-¡Cookies and cream! -Deidara entró corriendo a la paletería con todo y traje de Akatsuki para probar la nueva paleta helada, Tobi lo siguió de cerca por que quería la suya, pero para tenerla debía convencer a su compañero.

-¡Yo quiero una! -Tobi jaló la capa de Deidara.

-Si, si, dos paletas grandes de cookies and cream para mi y una muestra gratis para el enmascarado que me acompaña.

-Deidara no me quiere -Tobi se hace ovillo en el piso y comienza a hacer circulitos en el piso mientras gimotea- Lo que pasa, es que nadie me quiere, a nadie le importo realmente...

Ejem... ese no era el rubio, pero la presencia de Deidara si tiene mucho que ver...

-¡Ahí están! -Kiba, acompañado de Naruto y Hinata, daban cacería a los Akatsuki's, pero estos estaban concentrados en sus helados.

-¡Mira! Es el portador de Kyuubi -Tobi se acercó a Deidara- ¿por qué no lo atrapas en lo que yo cuido tu paleta?

-Nop. Te toca hoy a tí -le respondió el rubio mientras se deleitaba con su paleta helada.

-Rayos -y los tres shinobis atraparon a Tobi.

-¡Lo tengo! -Naruto se sentó sobre él en lo que Kiba y Hinata lo amordazaban.

-¡Tobi es bueno! -pero nadie le hizo caso. Kiba llamó a Akamaru y este se llevó en sus fauces al Akatsuki enmascarado.

-¡Listo! Ahora falta el otro -decía sumamente confiado Kiba sin ver que Akamaru estaba enterrando al otro intruso- y yo me puedo hacer cargo personalmente.

-Bueno -Naruto tenía la mirada seria. Miró fijamente a Hinata y recordó lo que le había dicho Jiraiya...

FlashBack

-Hinata está perdidamente enamorada de tí, se le nota de lejos.

FlashBack End

Y pensó en lo que le respondió a su sensei.

FlashBack

-¿De verdad?

FlashBack End

Y la respuesta que le dio a su pregunta.

FlashBack

-Si.

FlashBack End

Pero más importante aún, recordó lo que le mencionó Tsunade...

FashBack

-Si no consigues novia, terminarás siendo un perdedor.

-No entiendo...

FlashBack End

Y lo que le tradujo al respecto Shizune...

FlashBack

-Te quedarás vistiendo santos, Naruto.

-Sigo sin entender...

FlashBack End.

Y la tercera interpretación hecha por el mismísimo Neji Hyuuga...

FlashBack

-Significa que si no consigues novia terminarás más amargado que Hiashi-sama. Y creo que con él ya tenemos bastante.

FlashBack End

Y pensó en lo que respondió respecto al comentario de Neji.

FlashBack

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGTH¡COMO ÉL NOOOOOOOOOO¡TODO MENOS ESO!

FlashBack End

A Naruto no le agradaba Hiashi (papá de Hinata) ni a Hiashi le agradaba Naruto, pero ella era muy linda, tierna, bonita y sabía cocinar muy bien.

Quizá, si tenía un poco de suerte, lograría tener una especie de noviazgo breve con ella, y así librarse de la maldición. E incluso si tenía suerte, podría hasta casarse con ella y ser felices con dos hijos.

Pero siempre hay un impedimento.

En ese momento, en el que terminaban de dar cacería a los Akatsuki's (que entraron únicamente a comprar helados y paletas, pero ellos no lo saben y creen que quieren hacer daños o apoderarse de cosas) y Kiba se "hacía cargo" (le tiró la paleta a Deidara, razón por la que está sufriendo la ira de las figurillas de arcilla explosivas de Deidara), era su oportunidad para pedirle a Hinata, de la manera más adecuada, que fuera su novia, apareció Hanabi, hermanita de Hinata, con la misión de impedir que Naruto estuviese a menos de 40 cm de su hermana (por orden de su papá)

FlashBack

-Hanabi, tienes una nueva misión. Debes evitar a toda costa que esa roña de cabello amarillo esté a menos de 40 cm de tu hermana.

-¿Y cómo rayos voy a saber si son 40 cm?

-¿Lo vas a hacer sí o no?

-Sí papá, a la orden.

FlashBack End

-¡ALTO! -La pequeña se interpuso entre su hermana y Naruto- ¡Te acercas un centímetro más a mi hermana y te la ...!

-Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun y yo estamos tratando de detener a los Akatsuki's.

-Y que bien lo están haciendo -la niña señaló el lugar donde Akamaru enterrada a Tobi para ver la cabeza de Kiba (bien noqueado y enterrado) y los Akatsuki en fuga.

-¡Kiba-kun! -Hinata corrió a auxiliar a su compañero- ¿Te duele?

-No, solamente tengo quemaduras, moretones y ¡me están picando las hormigas¡Chu, chu!

-Escúchame, chico-zorro -le llamó Hanabi a Naruto- Papá te odia y no te quiere cerca de Hinata, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, no te acerques a ella, o él mismo vendrá a castigarte como debieron haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -Y se fue pensando- "Je, je, je, esta vez si lo asusté"

Pero para su lástima, se volvió discretamente y vio algo terrible.

-¿Hinata-chan? -le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano frente a un enterrado Kiba- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oye! -Kiba trato de llamar la atención de todos- Estoy aquí¿no pudiste esperar a que me desenterraran? -Naruto dobla su rodilla sobre la cabeza de Kiba- ¡Méndigo intento de shinobi¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí!

-Na-Naruto-kun...

-¡Hermana, papá te va a matar! -la chiquilla corrió para separar las manos de Naruto de las manos de Hinata, pero no los pudo separar- Piensa en tí, no, piensa en mí¿Qué va a ser de mi si papá decide hacerme líder del clan? No voy a tener vida, a duras penas puedo ver a la gente que me agrada cuando salgo a la academia o a misiones, Hinata, no me hagas esto, por favor -la chiquilla comenzó a llorar- Por favor, no me traiciones.

-Hanabi-chan... -la mirada de Hinata estaba clavada en Naruto- Lo siento, pero desde hace mucho a mi me gusta Naruto-kun, y esto parece un sueño...

-Entonces¿sí vas a ser mi novia? - Los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

-Sí, Naruto-kun, yo sí quie...

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Tan pronto los presentes identificaron el grito, Kiba volvió a enterrarse, los dueños de los puestos cerraron y Naruto agarró con más fuerza la mano de Hinata, a esta le tembló el cuerpo completo y Hanabi agarró la mano de Naruto y se dio un golpe en la nuca de modo que pareciera que Naruto la descontó para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan de aprovecharse de Hinata- ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES A MENOS DE 40 CM DE ESE... ZORRO?! -entonces Hiashi observó a Hanabi tirada en el suelo- ¡¿Y qué le hiciste a Hanabi?

-P-pa-pa-padre... yo.. yo...

-¡Hinata-chan acaba de aceptar ser mi novia! -gritó a todo pulmón Naruto y la cara de Hiashi se arrugó de odio (si es que eso es posible) -Y Hanabi se golpeó sola.

-Hinata, en un momento vamos a hablar de "esto", vuelve a casa, llévate a tu hermana y mientras, me quedaré "hablando" con tu "novio".

Si no fuera por que Kyuubi aún desea vivir, Naruto no hubiera percibido el aura de odio que emanaba de Hiashi, por lo que, instintivamente, echó a correr tan pronto Hinata desapareció de su vista.

-¡No huyas cobarde, poca-ropa mal-planchada¡Cara de liendre! -cosas de esas y más le gritaba Hiashi a Naruto mientras lo perseguía por las calles.

Mientras, en la oficina donde trabaja Tsunade...

Había escuchado los gritos, pero confiando en las habilidades de Naruto, Tsunade decidió no intervenir esta vez. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar y, por alguna extraña razón, se dedicó a revisar algunos documentos pendientes que yacían abandonados en un estante- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Tomó una vieja y pesada carpeta, sopló el polvo levantando una nube que la hizo toser unas cuantas veces y, tan pronto se discipó, comenzó a leer los documentos.

-¡Oh! Dios mio -Tsunade despertó a Shizune que yacía bajo dos montañas de papeles que Tsunade recientemente hubiese despachado- Hablale inmediatamente a Naruto y evita que Hiashi lo siga o lo mate. Acabo de encontrar algo que cambiará muchas cosas.

-A la orden Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade tomó uno de los documentos con cuidado, y sonriendo, comenzó a pensar en lo que haría el hiperactivo ninja de Konoha con lo que acababa de encontrar.

-La cara que pondrá cuando se entere quién es su papá y qué le dejó.

**_Continuará _**(como de costumbre) Esto es** Club Activo Clan Uzumaki** y las dudas serán resultas en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Club Activo Clan Uzumaki.**

Hola de nuevo, sigue la locura, los intentos de homicidio y... más locura. ¿Qué será de Naruto y Hinata? Eso lo veremos.

**Summary** - _Naruto quiere a Hinata, Hinata quiere a Naruto, Hiashi no quiere a Naruto cerca de Hinata, a Naruto no le agrada Hiashi y Hinata no quiere que su papá termine matando a Naruto. Sin contar la sombra de Sasuke por Konoha, la repentina dieta de Chouji, el campamento de Sai, las extrañas relaciones de los demás y la fundación por parte de Naruto del "Club Activo Clan Uzumaki"¿Ahora qué pasará con el rubio?_

**Capítulo dos** -Una mano amiga nunca está de más.

En el episodio anterior, nuestros "héroes" siguen navegando en la búsqueda del misterioso pergamino para obtener el extraordinario poder para...

-Itachi, no quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿cuándo pisaremos tierra? -Kisame comenzó a dar vueltas en la improvisada balsa- Me estoy empezando a aburrir del mar y tengo hambre; sin contar que lo único interesante que hemos visto fue a tu hermano enloqueciendo en alta mar¿Estás seguro que navegamos en la dirección correcta?

-Itachi Uchiha nunca se equivoca -Itachi volteó el mapa cinco veces- ¡Cambia el rumbo! Debemos volver a tierra.

-Pero esta vez vamos a llegar a TIERRA, por que la última vez que lo dijiste fue para comprar calamares asados y aqui me tuviste como baboso esperando hasta que probaste todas las sazones... ¿No pensarás hacerme lo mismo, verdad?

-Itachi Uchiha nunca hace promesas que no está dispuesto a cumplir.

Ahora, vayamos a la aldea de la Arena...

Gaara los esquivó, pasó de largo, empleó sus mejores técnicas ninjas aprendidas con el paso de los años para pasar desapercibido, y estaba a unos pasos de...

-¡Pasen, pasen! -Un vendedor levantaba en alto su mercancía- ¡Los mejores Hot Dog's del mundo al alcance de sus manos!

-¡Hot Dog¡Hot Dog! -Chilló inundado de alegría el Kazekage, pero ninguno de los presentes compartía su entusiasmo.

En especial el vendedor. La ocasión anterior Gaara lo obligó a conseguir más salchichas o de lo contrario lo haría esclavo para que trabajara únicamente para él; y aunque el pobre señor no era de la aldea de la Arena, sabía de la reputación que tenia el kage cuando se le pegaba una manía, y sin perder tiempo, empacó el carrito y echó a correr con él como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡NO SE VAYA! -Gaara comenzó a formar un sello y una mano de arena colosal comenzó a perseguir al vendedor de Hot Dogs por las calles de la aldea- ¡_**DEME UN HOT DOG O MUERA**_!

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Pero no obtuvo ayuda alguna.

Aldea de Konoha...

Naruto quitó la última partícula de polvo visiblemente notoria. No había quedado tan mal, salvo por las tablas viejas, las ventanas rotas, los servicios de luz, agua y teléfono desconectados y la falta de mobiliario, el lugar era habitable, más que habitable. Si hacía calculos adecuados, podría convertir esa propiedad en un hotel de paso (hotel, no motel) y ganarse una reputación como Hokage y ninja acaudalado.

-Incluso podría comenzar mi propio clan, el Clan Uzumaki -Naruto comenzó a soñar despierto- ¡Si! Un clan capaz de derrotar a todos los demás, además, al lado de Hinata, mi futura esposa...

Bueno, eso si Hiashi no lo mataba primero, pensó...

**Flash Back**.

Hiashi estaba a punto de darle alcance al rubio por lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior, cuando una agitada Shizune se interpuso y detuvo al Hyuuga.

-¡Alto! -Shizune cargó disimuladamente a Naruto- Lamento interrumpir, pero la Hokage exige la presencia de Naruto.

**Flash Back End**.

Y tan pronto llegó con Tsunade, pensó que ella estaba ya enterada de su logro más reciente...

**Flash Back**.

-¡Abuela! Hinata aceptó ser mi novia¡Ya me salvé de vestir santos!

El puño de la Godaime mandó a Naruto de bruces contra el escritorio y posteriormente contra el piso.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas abuela! -Tsunade sacudió un poco su adolorida mano- Y sobre eso de vestir santos, no basta con tener novia, debes casarte con ella...

**Flash Back End**.

Pero eso no era lo que le iba a decir...

**Flash Back**.

-Naruto¿Sabes para qué te mandé llamar?

-¿Para nombrarme Hokage por que ya sufre de dolor de reumas?

A duras penas esquivó Naruto otro golpe de la molesta sannin.

-¡¿En qué rayos piensas?! -La mujer recuperó la compostura- Ejem, Naruto Uzumaki, es importante para mí hacerte entrega de estas propiedades que no te fueron entregadas desde hace mucho tiempo...

**Flash Back End**.

Así que esa era la razón por la que le habló Tsunade...

**Flash Back**

-¿Propiedades mías?

-Así es Naruto, como tú eres el único Uzumaki y las propiedades están a nombre de Sayao Uzumaki, hermano del Yondaime, por cierto...

-¿Y ese Sayao qué pica conmigo?

Tsunade miró molesta al joven.

-Nadie te lo dijo¿verdad? -Naruto negó con la cabeza- Sayao Uzumaki y su esposa Banya de Uzumaki son, bueno, fueron tus padres.

**Flash Back End**.

Naruto todavía recuerda la sorpresa que se llevó al saberlo.

**Flash Back**.

PLAF

-¿Naruto?

El ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Konoha se desmayó por el shock de la revelación.

**Flash Back End**.

Y varias horas después, ahí estaba. Dentro de Konoha, pero lo suficientemente alejada de la mansión de los Hyuuga. Tenía una enorme propiedad con una extensión de bosque y acceso al río, es decir¡De veras¿Por qué nunca recibió esto antes?

-¡De veras¿Por qué no recibí esto antes? -Naruto estaba tan eufórico que comenzó a quitarse la ropa aprovechando que estaba solo- ¡Ya no más pago de renta al mes, no señor¡Naruto Uzumaki, sobrino del ex-cuarto Hokage y futuro sexto hokage vive la vida loca! -Naruto agarra una especie de palo y se pone a tocarlo como si se tratara de una guitarra- ¡Free your body, free your soul, its the remix, c'mon and dance with me...!

Con lo que no contaba el rubio es que Tsunade, poco después de despedir a Naruto, anunció a los demás shinobis acerca de la actual situación de Naruto...

**Flash Back**

-¿Clan Uzumaki? -preguntaron los demás completamente anonadados.

-Así es. Los Uzumaki's son, bueno, fueron un clan sumamente poderoso, no tanto como el Clan Uchiha o el Clan Hyuuga, pero tenían una buena posición, dominaban un ninjutsu especial y eran expertos en escabullirse, aún en situaciones críticas.

-Eso no lo ponemos en duda, pero -Sakura era de los más sorprendidos- ¿Cómo es que no lo supimos antes?

-¡Explicales insecto! -Pateó Tsunade a uno de los miembros del consejo que servía mientras Sarutobi, el ex-tercer Hokage, estaba vivo- ¿Por qué ocultaron esta información?

-B-bueno, lo que pasa es que tanto Sayao como Banya murieron durante la invasión del Kyuubi; ellos dos y el Yondaime eran los únicos miembros sobrevivientes del clan y prestaron hasta su vida para sellar al demonio de las nueve colas. Y la verdad, esto de no decirle nada a Naruto fue orden del Hokage, no mía ni de los demás.

Al menos eso tenía sentido.

-E-entonces -todos se volvieron a ver a Hinata- ¿Na-Naruto-kun e-es mi-miembro de un clan poderoso?

-Así es¿Por qué no van a verlo? Y me dicen qué rayos está haciendo, por favor.

Todos los shinobis salieron de ahí.

**Flash Back End**.

...Y Hinata fue la que llegó primero, encontrándolo a media sala en calzoncillos y bailando con un palo.

-¡Naruto-kun! -chilló antes de caer desmayada por la acumulación de sangre en el rostro.

-¡Ah, Hinata-chan! -Naruto agarró un pedazo de tatami que estaba suelto y se cubrió- ¿Cómo... por qué entraste?

Y Naruto se dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno, la puerta estaba abierta, y dos, los demás estaban ahí viendo el espectáculo.

-Se lo podría decir a Hiashi-sama, pero en realidad no me interesa -Neji se encargaba de recoger y reanimar a Hinata, los demás viboreaban el lugar que sería el nuevo hogar de Naruto y este comenzó a recoger su ropa antes de...

-¡Chicos! Ahora que saben que yo soy algo más que un simple shinobi¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar la creación del Clan Uzumaki! Bueno, cuando consiga ponerle luz y agua a mi casa, pero podemos hacerla en la casa de Sasuke...

-¿Y por qué en la de Sasuke si él no está y no debemos entrar ahí? -pregutó molesta Sakura.

-Dime -Naruto comenzó a hablar con malicia- ¿No quieres investigar qué hay en las cosas de Sasuke? Podrías hallar algo bueno...

-¡Fiesta en casa de Sasuke! -Gritó la pelirrosa y todos asintieron, menos Hinata por que seguía desmayada y Neji quien se puso pálido al ver a...

-¡Hiashi-sama! -Todos sintieron escalofríos y abrieron paso para que el Hyuuga tuviera de frente a Naruto- Mi-mire... yo...

-Neji, llévate a Hinata a casa y no la dejes salir -el bouke se limitó a obedecer y salió con su prima en sus brazos- ¿Con que el Clan Uzumaki?

-¡Así es, de veras! -Naruto puso una pose de orgullo y encaró al líder del Clan Hyuuga- Es más, el clan Uzumaki aún no está creado y ya tiene algo que los Hyuuga's no tienen.

-¿Ah sí? -Hiashi trató de contenerse para no activar el byakugan- ¿Se puede saber qué es "eso"?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente, miró a Hiashi, luego a Neji, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió estos mostraban un brillo un tanto inusual.

-Estilo.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron todos.

-Estilo -Naruto se puso unos lentes de sol con marco naranja- el clan Uzumaki posee un estilo cool totalmente superior al resto de los clanes de Konoha, ya sé que me envidia, suegro, pero no me odie...

-No te odio -Hiashi se avalanza sobre Naruto- ¡SOLO VOY A MATARTE!

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Naruto.

Pero...

**_CRASH_**

Hiashi aterrizó en el sótano debido a las tablas viejas que se encontraban bajo sus pies, ya que tronaron con su peso y la concentración de chakra que generalmente se hace en un suelo nuevo o bien conservado.

-¡Fiu! -Suspiró aliviado Naruto- Que bueno que no cambié esas tablas.

-¿Y cómo rayos lo vas a sacar sin que intente asesinarte? -le preguntó Shino.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Neji.

-Oh no.

-Oh si.

Mientras, en una estación de trenes...

-¡Pasajeros con destino al país de la Roca, última llamada!

En uno de los negocios establecidos, Uchiha Sasuke terminaba su hamburguesa mientras vigilaba expectante cualquier indicio de la presencia de su hermano Itachi.

-Oiga jefe -Karin le preguntó con preocupación- Ya es la quinceaba hamburguesa que se come¿seguro que se encuentra bien?

-No molestes. -Sasuke dio un último mordisco y pagó la cuenta- Ahora más que nunca debemos estar preparados para cuando aparezca Itachi.

Salieron del local y comenzaron a observar los trenes moverse.

-Sería bueno subirnos a uno de esos uno de estos días -comentó Karin tratando de hacer conversación, y justo cuando Sasuke se volvió para reclamarle, en el último vagón vislumbró las siluetas de Kisame, quien iba dormido, e Itachi, que se estaba comiendo una bolita de arroz- ¡Ahí está su hermano!

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente y encendiendo su ira (y el sharingan) comenzó a perseguir al tren, pero para su lástima, el exceso de calorías consumidas con las hamburguesas y la contínua aceleración que iba mostrando el tren, le impidieron conseguir su objetivo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras se presionaba un costado y se retorcía en el piso en tanto el tren se volvía un puntito en el horizonte.

-¿Crees que debamos ayudarle al jefe? -le preguntó Karin a uno de sus compañeros.

-No, mejor espérate a que él nos hable.

-Si -Karin observó que Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse- ¡Mira! Ya se está levantando -Pero la alegría de Karin desapareció al ver que su "líder" volvía a caer- ¡Oh!

-¡¿Qué hacen ahi parados como idiotas!? -gritó Sasuke en perfectamente audible voz- ¡No se queden parados como babosos y ayúdenme!

-Ok, ahora sí vamos a ayudarle.

**Continuará** (_como de costumbre_) Esto es **Club Activo Clan Uzumaki**, y he aquí las respuestas a sus dudas...

**Kisame Hoashigaki** _-"...lo de sasuke estubo bien bizarro, ya me imagino a itachi y kisame siguiendolos solo para ver como se desesperan los 4 solos..."_ En realidad no, sencillamente tengo que hacer sufrir a Sasuke, y la razón por la cual Itachi estaba cerca fue pura coincidencia. Es un buen detalle, y aunque no es pregunta, no resistí la tentación de aclararlo.

**shinji kun112** _-"...me gustaria saver que eso de Club Activo Clan Uzumaki..."_ Es el título del fic.

**kyuozo92** _-"...y algun dia desenterraran a tobi o se quedara enterrado?"_ Solo basta leer bien, cuando "LOS AKATSUKIS" se dieron a la fuga en el capítulo uno, fueron dos akatsuki's, no uno.

**Nebyura** _-"... cookies and cream? yo quiero!"_ Yo también, no te preocupes XD

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** _-"que fue lo que le dejo a Naruto su padre?"_ Aqui lo tienes, el legadito que le dejaron a Naruto.

A **black rouse1**, **Itzia-Hime**, **Alexis Uzumaki**, **sharingan-uchiha** y **kaiserofdarkness** muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Club Activo Clan Uzumaki**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Seguimos con Club Activo Clan Uzumaki. ¿Cansados de ver acción dispersa? Entonces este capítulo les gustará.

**Summary** - _Naruto quiere a Hinata, Hinata quiere a Naruto, Hiashi no quiere a Naruto cerca de Hinata, a Naruto no le agrada Hiashi y Hinata no quiere que su papá termine matando a Naruto. Sin contar la sombra de Sasuke por Konoha, la repentina dieta de Chouji, el campamento de Sai, las extrañas relaciones de los demás y la fundación por parte de Naruto del "Club Activo Clan Uzumaki". ¿Se hará la fiesta? Vale más leerlo._

**Capítulo tres** -Citas no oficiales ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMOSA PRINCESA! parte uno ¡Infiltración!

-Estúpido Naruto, estúpido Hiashi-sama, _estúpido_ _sobrepeso_...

Cosas así iba mascullando Neji mientras cargaba en sus espaldas a su _honorable_ tío y en brazos a su prima, ambos inconcientes tras el encuentro con Naruto en sus nuevas propiedades...

**Flashback**

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que sacar a Hiashi-sama de ahí?

**FlashBack End**

Y se molestó al recibir la respuesta de Naruto...

**Flashback**

-Bueno, en primera es tu tío, en segunda tú eres físicamente un poco más fuerte que yo y en tercera, si llegara a despertar y me ve, seguro no la cuento, por eso te lo encargo.

**Flashback End**

Lo peor ocurrió cuando bajó al zótano, ya que Naruto había arrumbado todo el mugrero viejo y descompuesto en el camino, provocando la caída del genio de los Hyuuga...

**Flashback**

-¡Méndigo Naruto! -fue lo que se le entendió a Neji tan pronto se cayó.

**Flashback End**

Y ni siquiera le ofrecieron un poco de ayuda los "_amigos_" que lo acompañaron.

**Flashback**

-¿Te dolió? -le preguntó Shikamaru.

-No, _me siento de maravilla_, es más -Neji terminó de levantarse y se volvió hacia el Nara- creo que me voy a tropezar de nuevo para _caer con estilo_.

-Ah, que problemático eres.

**Flashback End.**

Y para colmo de males, al sacar a su tío, también se debía llevar a Hinata... no es que le molestara llevársela, pero tampoco quería cargar con tanto peso.

**Flashback**

-¡Espera Neji! -Lee traía consigo a Hiashi- Se te olvidó tu tío.

Y lo puso en la espalda del Hyuuga.

-Gracias Lee -otra vez el sarcásmo- No te imaginas el peso que _me acabas de quitar_ de encima.

-De nada, para eso estamos los amigos -le respondió el ingenuo haciendo la pose de su ridículo maestro con todo y brillo dental.

**Flashback End.**

-Solo espero que haya alguien que esté sufriendo igual o más que yo en este mismo momento...

Y hablando de sufrir, en los límites de Suna se daba una trágica escena...

-¡DETÉNGASE O LO DETENGO! -Gaara comenzó a preparar varios sellos- ¡QUIERO MI HOT-DOG!

Gaara aún estaba _correteando_ al pobre vendedor de hot dogs, quien se detiene al divisar un río que le impide pasar, por lo que decide hacer una última maniobra casi suicida...

-¡AHI VOY LIBERTAD!

Y dando un salto tipo _Metrax_ que pondría verde de envidia a _Teo_, el vendedor esquivó la mano de arena de Gaara y corrió muy feliz sin ver el precipicio por el que segundos después cayó... al menos _murió muy feliz_.

-_Alguien más_ va a morir el día de hoy -dijo Gaara tan pronto _identificó_ las sombras de Temari y Kankuro, y para cuando el marionetista se volteó, su hermana había desaparecido dejando únicamente las **calcas**- Kankuro, **tienes ocho segundos** _para justificar_ tu existencia.

En los primeros dos segundos, Kankuro vio con toda la claridad del universo su vida desde su primer recuerdo hasta ese momento. Fue una **porquería**, ni siquiera tuvo una persona a la cual acosar antes de pedirle la hora (de perdido).

En los dos siguientes, pensó en todas las cosas divertidas **que no hizo** por andar cuidándose de su hermano para que no le matara.

En los dos que le siguieron, **lloró** por las cosas genial que nunca más haría: trabajar en serio por primera vez en su vida, conseguirse una novia, pelear un campeonato, tomarle una foto a Neji Hyuuga mientras _se depila las piernas_ y subirla a internet, etc...

En los dos siguientes, cerró los ojos dispuesto a morir con todos los secretos de Temari que no _compartiría_ con sus compatriotas en el bar, cuando al medio segundo apareció un mensajero.

-Ka... Kazekage-sama -el mensajero abrió su maleta y sacó una carta- Mensaje urgente de Konoha.

-¿De Konoha? -Gaara olvidó su ira asesina y atendió el mensaje- Una fiesta en casa de Uchiha Sasuke... Si es una fiesta, debe haber Hot Dogs, y si no hay, habrá un baño de sangre. Vaya a mi despacho en unos minutos.

Gaara se retiró y el mensajero se acercó a Kankuro.

-¿Y usted por qué tiene esa cara?

Kankuro se volvió lentamente hacia el mensajero, sus ojos lagrimeaban y era debido a que...

-Es que creo que ya no llegué al baño.

A los pocos minutos, el mensajero se hallaba camino a Konoha, y justo ahí...

-Por última vez¡NO!

-Vamos, por favor, mire, se lo pido de rodillas -Naruto pone los nudillos sobre el escritorio- ¡**Todos** cuentan con que la fiesta sea en casa de Sasuke!

-Naruto, si quieres hacer una fiesta¡**Usa tu casa**!

-Pero Tsunade-obaachan, mi nueva casa no tiene servicio _decente_ aún, ni muebles, ni sonido estéreo, por favor -y al ver que Tsunade seguía obstinada, Naruto agregó- Usted está invitada, y hay varios barriles llenos de _SAKE_ que hallé en mi casa.

-Aquí está la llave, pero no destruyas nada.

Saltando con verdadera felicidad, Naruto brincó desde la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade y comenzó a confirmar la noticia de la fiesta a todos sus amigos y demás invitados.

-¡Dattebayo! -Naruto se detuvo un momento y se volvió dirigiéndo su mirada hacia la residencia Hyuuga- ¿Cómo le hago para invitar a Hinata-chan y a Neji?

Lo pensó duramente durante un par de minutos (mentira, fueron cuatro y eso es exagerando) y decidido a todo, realizó varios sellos con sus manos.

-¡Henge!

En la residencia Hyuuga...

-¿Donde está ese gusano amarillo vestido de naranja? -Hiashi sostenía una bolsa con hielos sobre su cabeza, dado el tamborazo que se dio al aterrizar en el sótano de las propiedades del rubio.

-Pues aquí, no. -Hanabi escondió la revista Kunoichis de Hoy que leía a escondidas de su padre- ¿Por qué no descansas otro rato, papá? Ese chipote no se te va a bajar ahorita.

-¿Qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario, jovencita?

-Que se ve mal en una señorita, y se ve aún peor en una señorita de la rama del souke -repitió mecánicamente Hanabi.

Entre tanto, Hinata estaba sentada en medio de su habitación. Sostenía con fuerza una muñequita de Naruto (que ella misma hizo) y suspiraba constantemente.

-No sabré cuando hará Naruto-kun su fiesta...

En eso, escuchó un ruido un tanto extraño, Hinata escondió la muñeca y observó la puerta de su habitación, de la cual una cosa oscura trataba de introducirse...

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Hinata pegó un brinco que la llevó arriba de su escritorio y comenzó a arrojar cosas- ¡AUXILIO¡UNA... UNA...!

Y al grito de Hinata, Neji entró corriendo al cuarto (estaba pasando por ahí, solo por si preguntan) pero no duro mucho debido a que la "cucaracha" había volado directo a su...

-¡CABELLO! - Neji palideció y comenzó a correr como desquiciado en lo que manoteaba inútilmente en un intento de quitarse al "bicho" de encima- ¡ARGHT¡AAAARGHT¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!

En menos de lo que lo menciono, Hanabi y Hiashi llegaron corriendo; la primera salió corriendo con una extraña _sonrisa_ en el rostro y el segundo miró sorprendido como el asustado "insecto" corría de un lado para otro, pero sin caerse de la cabeza de Neji.

-Neji, deja esa alharaca -decía en un intento de que el joven tratara de calmarse y dejar de correr por el pasillo.

En eso, entró Hanabi con escoba en mano (no hace falta decir para qué la quiere¿o sí?)

-¡Muere! -Le soltó un golpe tan tremendo a Neji que la madera de la escoba crujió, pero no le dio a la cucaracha- ¿Te resistes? -Pronto, una lluvia de escobazos cayó sobre el genio de los Hyuuga y la cucaracha (que ya sabemos de quién se trata) comenzó una loca carrera hasta la salida...

-¿Y-y-ya s-s-se f-fu-fue? -preguntó entre _lágrimas_ Neji.

-Sí Neji, ya se fue -Hiashi iba a salir, pero observó algo en el suelo que llamó su atención, y tras analizarlo (no se iba a agachar para recogerlo) descubrió la identidad de la cucaracha- ¡Ese Naruto! -Hiashi se dirigió a la puerta frontal, detuvo a Hanabi y cuasi-pisó al insecto, quien hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder la transformación- _¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMOSA PRINCESA!_

Y acto seguido, lo pateó, mandándolo muchos metros lejos de ahí.

-¡De veras! -Dijo Naruto tan pronto aterrizó- A ese **viejo** no se le escapa ni una. Pero al menos sé que puedo infiltrarme.

Sonriente, se dirigió a su nueva casa, dispuesto a organizar el plan perfecto para tener una cita con Hinata...

**Continuará** (_como de costumbre_) Esto es Club Activo Clan U... Creo que se me está olvidando algo... o **alguien.**

En otra parte del mundo, más bien, en el penúltimo piso de una torre para turistas, el Hebi-gummi (Equipo Hebi) se dedicaba incansablemente a buscar al hermano de su líder...

-¿Segura que no quieres dirigirle la palabra al líder? -preguntó Suigetsu a Karin.

-Ya me cansé de contradecirlo -se asoma por el barandal- Eh, jefe. ¿Ese alto de allá en el primer piso no es su hermano?

-¡ITACHI!

Justo en el momento en que el Sasuke se paró y lanzó a una altura mayor de 27 pisos, Itachi y Kisame, el primero comiendo una chocobanana con cajeta y el segundo llorando mientras sacudía su cartera vacía, bajaban tranquilamente por las escaleras, pasando justo a un lado de ellos.

-Te dije que estaban sabrosas -decía Itachi mientras tiraba el palito en un depósito de basura.

-¡Mi dinero! -gimoteaba Kisame- Ya me quebraste.

-¡Oh cielos! -Jügo se asoma por el barandal- ¡JEFE, NO DEBE SALTAR!

El sonido del concreto quebrándose provocó un escalofrío en los miembros de Hebi, por lo que rápidamente bajaron hasta el primer piso para ir donde su jefe, quien estaba enterrado hasta el tórax, dejando ver únicamente la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

-Eso le va a doler mañana -comentó Karin, enfocando su vista en su trasero- ¡Qué trasero tan grande!

En eso, escucharon un comentario de Kisame e Itachi, quienes aún no se iban de ahí.

-Fiesta en casa de Sasuke... Hace mucho que no voy a comer a casa...

-¡Momento Itachi! -Kisame comenzó a seguir al Uchiha mayor mientras que Sasuke, al oír el nombre de su hermano, comenzó a reaccionar- Tenemos que ir por un misterioso pergamino que nos garantizará la...

-**Comida**.

-No me ignores -Kisame trató de persuadir a su compañero, pero no lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Iremos a Konoha, tengo hambre. -E Itachi se marchó seguido de su compañero de Akatsuki quien le estaba reclamando hasta el último minuto gastado inútilmente.

-¿Fiesta en casa de Sasuke? -Karin se dirigió al líder del equipo Hebi- Oiga jefe. ¿A poco organizó una fiesta en su casa?

Rápidamente, el sello que aún posee Sasuke se expandió y, saltando como un personaje popular de videojuegos, el _vengador_ del clan Uchiha se sacudió el polvo y miró en dirección hacia donde se fue Itachi.

-Iremos a mi casa... y cuando menos lo espere... Itachi... ¡Itachi!

-Perfecto -Suigetsu tiró a la basura el **mapa** de la _aldea_ oculta entre las rocas- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-Itachi no debe saber que lo seguimos. -Sasuke se queda viendo por donde se fueron los dos miembros del Akatsuki hasta que estos se vieron como un puntito en el horizonte (y van caminando) - Listo, ahora, a seguirlos, pero al primer idiota que nos delate yo mismo lo mato. ¿Escucharon¡YO MISMO LO MATO! -Y Sasuke echó a correr en dirección a Konoha.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo -masculló desganado el equipo Hebi, pero solo les quedaba seguir a su atolondrado líder.

**Continuará** (_como de costumbre_) Esto es Club Activo Clan Uzumaki, y si tienen dudas... ¡Adelante! No todo será resuelto de inmediato, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo (Nótese que Iria está hablando en plural cuando está completamente sola... o cuando ya perdió el uso de la razón) Por cierto, me está costando mucho hacer los **flashback**, así que quedarán eliminados (eso y para hacer más digerible la lectura)

**Kisame Hoshigaki** -_que rayos le van a hacer a hiashi para que neji dijera que no?_ -Simple, bajar al sótano y llevarlo a su casa, pero como aún no se iba, tendría que cargarlo a él y a Hinata, y Neji no es un burro de carga (**aún**)

**black rouse1** -_el estilo de naruto je a es tonto o deplano quiere orirse je siempre proboca a hiashi_ -Sí, pero hay una razón por la cual Hiashi no quiere a Naruto...

**Nebyura** -_pobre Sasu-chan, fue victima de burger king!_ -En realidad, fue culpa de su pocky cola de sabor plátano, y el plátano y las hamburguesas no se llevan.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** -_Que sera del equipo Hebi con semejante lider?_ -Lo que leíste, pero creo que el equipo ya se acostumbró a los arranques de Sasuke.

**Itzia-Hime** -_Que le hara Naruto a Neji?_ -Nada en particular, solo lo invitó a la fiesta, y quería que sacara a Hiashi de su sótano. Nada en particular.

**keri01** -_que es lo que se le ocurrira hacer a naruto con su herencia?_ -Poco a poco. La espera no le hace daño a nadie, ya verás lo que el rubio ojiazul hará con ella.

A **Gabe Logan**, a **kaiserofdarkness**, a **Minixa** y a **Fersha** **Tsuki Ryukaze** un agradecimiento muy, muy especial.


End file.
